The Day After Forever
by CyeDessy
Summary: "Aishiteru yo, Sakura. I'll love you until the day after forever," ujar Sasori. "E-eh? Until the day after forever? Bukannya until the end?" tanya Sakura polos. "Cintaku padamu tidak akan ada akhirnya Sakura," ujar Sasori / for A Lifetime Memories event /


**The Day After Forever**

**By : Cye Dessy Uchiha-chan**

**Disclaimer :  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kisimoto-jiisan forever :D**

**Pair :**

**Sasori X Sakura**

**Genre :**

**Romance / Angst **

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**For Event A Lifetime of Memories II (ALM II)**

**Theme : Quotes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fuyu, 19 Januari 2006_**

**10.00 am**

_"Berjuanglah Nyonya, aku sudah dapat melihat kepalanya." Senju Tsunade, dokter kepala bagian umum itu memberikan instruksinya pada seorang wanita yang tengah berjuang melahirkan sebuah kehidupan baru. _

_"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melamun! Terus pantau tekanan darahnya!" seru Tsunade saat dilihatnya salah seorang muridnya tengah terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya._

_Haruno Sakura—mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat empat yang sedang menjalani BSL (Bed Side Learning) di Konoha Hospital—tersentak saat mendengar seruan dari dokter konsulennya. Segera ia kembali menyiapkan _Sfigmomanometer _di tangannya dan memeriksa tekanan darah sang pasien. _'Gawat! Jika terus seperti ini, Nyonya ini akan…' _Peluh ikut membanjiri wajah putih nan bening calon dokter berambut pink itu. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar wanita yang sedang mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk sang jabang bayi bisa bertahan._

_'Oek…oek…oek…' Akhirnya setelah menjalani proses persalinan yang memakan waktu cukup lama, sang jabang bayi berhasil dilahirkan dengan selamat. Sakura tersenyum lega saat melihat wanita itu berhasil melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki berambut merah. Bayi itu sangat kecil, panjangnya tidak lebih dari dua telapak tangan orang dewasa. Hal itu dikarenakan bayi itu lahir prematur._

_"S-sensei… aku ingin melihat wajah anakku." Terdengar suara lemah dari sang ibu. Tsunade lalu meletakkan bayi laki-laki itu di samping ibunya. "Dia… sangat kecil," lanjut sang ibu sambil tersenyum lemah dan memeluk tubuh mungil sang bayi. _

_"Sensei! Pendarahannya tidak bisa dihentikan." Shizune—dokter residen senior yang juga asisten pribadi Tsunade—memberitahukan keadaan terkini dari wanita tersebut pada Tsunade. Semua dokter dan suster yang berada di ruang persalinan tersebut bergerak cepat untuk menangani keadaan wanita itu yang semakin melemah._

_"Sakura! Bawa bayi itu ke ruangan NICU. Aku serahkan dia padamu," perintah Tsunade pada Sakura._

_"_H-ha'i, sensei_." Sakura lalu menggendong bayi yang sedari tadi berada dipelukan sang ibu. Ia mengambil bayi mungil itu dengan hati-hati._

_"Se-sensei… tolong jaga anakku dengan baik," bisik ibu bayi itu saat Sakura menggendong bayinya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut emeraldnya. _

**18.00 pm**

"Sakura! Kudengar hari ini kau membantu Tsunade-_sensei_ melakukan persalinan. Kau hebat!" Sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan senyumannya yang sehangat mentari, menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di depan ruang NICU. Pemuda itu juga memakai jas putih khas seorang dokter seperti yang dipakai Sakura. Sebuah _stetoskop_ tergantung di kantung jas dokternya. Namun pemuda itu sedikit heran saat tak mendapati Sakura merespon perkataannya. Saat ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, pemuda itu tersentak saat melihat seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar. "Sakura? _Daijobu_?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sakura yang sedang duduk lalu memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap iris musim gugur itu. Begitu menenangkan. Namun hal yang dialaminya pagi tadi tidak bisa ia lupakan. "Sasori-_senpai…_" hanya kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sakura.

"Oi… oi, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Katakan padaku, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sakura hanya membalas pertanyaan Sasori dengan anggukan pelan. "_Ne_ Sakura, kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku?" Sasori berusaha meyakinkan Sakura untuk menceritakan apa yang dialami gadis itu hingga dia terlihat sangat terpukul.

"Tadi pagi, aku menolong Tsunade-_sensei_ melakukan persalinan prematur. Aku sangat gugup karena hal ini menyangkut keselamatan sang ibu dan jabang bayi. Proses persalinannya berjalan sangat lama karena kondisi sang ibu yang sangat lemah. Bayinya berhasil dilahirkan dengan selamat walaupun tubuhnya sangat kecil, hanya sebesar kedua telapak tanganku." Sakura berhenti bercerita sejenak, ia lalu memandang kedua telapak tangannya yang masih gemetar.

"Bayi itu begitu mungil dan lucu. Dan kau tahu _senpai_, dia punya rambut berwarna merah yang mirip seperti _senpai_," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. "Tapi, ibu bayi itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Ia meninggal karena harus kehilangan banyak darah dan tekanan darahnya terus menurun. Dan tidak hanya itu, aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Shizune-_senpai_ bahwa bayi itu mengalami kelainan jantung. Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan melahirkan bayi itu jika ia harus kehilangan ibunya sesaat setelah ia lahir dan dinyatakan mempunyai kelainan jantung? Kenapa _senpai?_" Sakura tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Ia menangis mengingat nasib bayi laki-laki itu.

"Jadi, apa kau berharap bahwa sebaiknya bayi itu juga ikut meninggal bersama ibunya, Sakura?" Pertanyaan Sasori sontak membuat Sakura menatap Sasori. Ia terkejut saat mendapati wajah Sasori yang menatapnya tajam.

"_I-iee… _aku tidak berfikir seperti itu—"

"Hmm… aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin berfikir seperti itu." Raut wajah Sasori kembali berubah menjadi lembut, seperti biasa. "Dengarkan aku Sakura. Ingatlah selalu bahwa Tuhan selalu tahu yang terbaik bagi makhluk-Nya. Jika Tuhan menggariskan takdir pada bayi itu untuk kehilangan ibunya sejak ia lahir dan harus mempunyai kelainan jantung sejak lahir, itu bukan berarti Tuhan tidak sayang padanya, Sakura. Bayi itu punya hak untuk hidup, itulah mengapa sang ibu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan bayi itu. Sebaliknya, kita sebagai dokter juga harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merawat bayi itu, _ne_?" Sasori lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sasori, Sakura berhasil menghentikan tangisannya. "Ibu bayi itu berpesan padaku untuk menjaga bayinya dengan baik dan aku menyanggupinya," gumam Sakura.

"Nah kalau begitu, kau harus memenuhi janjimu pada ibu bayi itu. Tenang saja, aku juga akan membantumu," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Arigatou ne, senpai._"

.

.

**_Natsu, 22 Agustus 2006_**

"_H-hontou ni_? Kau akan menangani Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Gadis itu sangat bersemangat saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasori.

"Mm-hmm..." Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di depannya. "Tsunade-_sensei_ mempercayaiku untuk menangani masalah Gaara. Aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Gaara," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum simpul pada Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _senpai _ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," tukas Sasori.

-oo-

Sasori mengulum senyumnya saat melihat seorang gadis dengan mahkota yang menyerupai _bubble gum_ sedang berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan anak-anak. Gadis itu terlihat menikmati waktunya bersama anak-anak kurang beruntung itu.

"_Senpaaaiiii_! _Koko ni ki nasai_!" panggil Sakura. Sasori lalu menghampiri Sakura dan anak-anak yang sedang mengelilinginya.

"_Minna, _bolehkah _oniisan_ pinjam Sakura _oneesan_ sebentar?"

"_Dameeeee_," sahut anak-anak itu serentak. Sakura dan Sasori tertawa mendengarnya.

"_Ara…ara_, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi berceritanya, _ne_?" ujar Sakura.

"_Ha'iiiiiii_… Sakura _oneesan,_" jawab anak-anak itu, lagi-lagi secara serentak.

"_Mou_…kenapa mereka sangat penurut jika kau yang berbicara?" protes Sasori.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar protesan Sasori. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau keluarga _senpai _punya panti asuhan. Anak-anak di sini sangat lucu," tukas Sakura.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya rumah singgah. Rumah ini dibangun ayahku untuk menampung anak-anak yang kurang beruntung karena tidak mempunyai orang tua. Dan kami tidak berniat untuk menawarkan mereka pada orang lain untuk diasuh seperti apa yang dilakukan panti asuhan. Kecuali jika anak-anak itu sendiri yang menginginkannya," jelas Sasori.

"Hoo… jadi seberapa sering _senpai_ mengunjungi mereka?" tanya Sakura. Ia dan Sasori kini duduk di beranda rumah itu yang menghadap ke taman kecil dimana anak-anak itu bermain.

"Setiap waktu luangku. Kau tahu kan, untuk seorang dokter bedah sepertiku, sangat sulit mencari waktu luang. Walaupun aku masih pemula tapi belakangan ini banyak sekali operasi yang harus aku lakukan."

"Tapi kudengar dari Shizune-_senpai_ kalau Sasori-_senpai_ sering mengunjungi bagian anak. Apa itu benar?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya kepada Sasori. Sasori tertawa saat melihat ekspresi lucu Sakura. "Apanya yang lucu?" protes Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa, aku suka wajahmu yang lucu itu," tukas Sasori santai. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah saat mendengar perkataan Sasori.

"Tapi aku masih kalah lucu sama wajah _baby face-_nya _senpai_," cibir Sakura.

Lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura membuat Sasori tertawa. "Jangan salahkan aku karena memiliki wajah yang awet muda seperti ini." Sasori berkata dengan senyum bangga.

"_Mooouuu_…Ah! _Senpai _belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ingat Sakura.

"Ah, itu… Ya, aku memang suka mengunjungi bagian anak. Hanya untuk memastikan keadaan mereka, jangan sampai satu pun dari mereka masuk ke ruangan operasiku," ujar Sasori. Matanya menerawang ke taman dimana anak-anak tengah bermain. "Sebenarnya impianku adalah menjadi dokter anak. Tapi _otousan _mengatakan aku lebih cocok menjadi dokter bedah. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang dokter bedah bukan karena perkataan ayah. Menjadi seorang dokter bedah akan mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar. Kau tahu kan, ruang operasi bisa menjadi awal dari kehidupan seseorang atau pun akhir dari hidup seseorang. Aku hanya ingin menjadikan ruang operasi sebagai awal dari kehidupan pasienku." Sasori mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Sakura merasa tenang.

"Lalu, kau sendiri nantinya ingin mengambil bagian apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku? Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter bedah seperti _senpai_. Tapi sepertinya aku lebih cocok menjadi seorang dokter anak," sahut Sakura.

"Hmm… Dokter anak ya? Cocok juga," gumam Sasori.

"Hmm? Maksud _senpai_?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berfikir kalau seorang dokter bedah dan seorang dokter anak bersatu, sepertinya cocok," ujar Sasori santai. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"E-eh?" Entah kenapa perkataan Sasori barusan membuat ia gugup. Apalagi saat ini Sasori sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

"_Sakura no koto ga suki dakara._" Kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sasori berhasil membuat Sakura terpaku. Gadis itu merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya dan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Bagaimana mungkin Sasori bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya pada Sasori selama ini?

.

.

**_Haru, 28 Maret 2008_**

"_Tanjoubi omedeto_ Jidat~~ Kudoakan kau segera ditempatkan di Konoha Hospital agar bisa dekat denganku dan tentu saja pangeranmu itu. Ini kado untukmu." Yamanaka Ino—sahabat Sakura dari kecil setahun lebih tua dari Sakura— memberikan kecupan singkatnya pada Sakura setelah memeluk singkat gadis itu lalu memberikan sebuah kotak ukuran sedang yang dibungkus dengan kertas bermotif bunga Sakura. Saat ini Ino berada di rumah Sakura yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya. Mereka memang bertetangga.

"_Arigatou ne_, Ino-_pig._ Boleh aku buka sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Terserahmu saja."

"Waaa… _Sugoku kawai_! _Hontou ni arigatou_, Ino-_chan._" Sakura lalu memeluk Ino erat saat melihat hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Ino padanya. Sebuah kotak musik yang selama ini sangat diinginkan gadis itu.

"Letakkan kotak musik itu di meja kerjamu. Bukalah saat kau sedang penat, setelah ini kau akan sibuk menangani banyak pasien," ujar Ino.

"_Ha'i,_" seru Sakura dengan semangat.

"Saki, sepertinya pengeranmu sudah datang menjemput. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasori-_senpai_," Ino berkata saat ia melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan rumah Sakura melalui jendela kamar Sakura.

"_Ne_, kau kan bisa menyapanya saat pulang," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak… tidak, aku akan lewat belakang saja. Jangan katakan bahwa aku orang pertama yang memberimu kado, nanti dia bisa marah padaku."

Sakura tertawa saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Setelah Ino pulang lewat pintu belakang, ia pun turun untuk menghampiri Sasori. Sakura langsung membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum Sasori mengetuknya.

"Hmm? Kau sudah tahu aku akan datang?"

"_Ne _Sasori-kun, rumahku kan tidak sebesar rumahmu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mobilmu," protes Sakura.

Sasori tertawa mendengar protesan Sakura. "Kalau begitu apa kau sudah siap?"

"Mm-hmm… Aku sudah siap," ujas Sakura ringan. "Kau tidak masalah kan kalau aku cuma memakai _dress_ sederhana seperti ini?" tanya Sakura. Sakura hanya memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna merah marun dengan motif bunga Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, bahkan kau lebih cantik jika sedang memakai jas dokter," canda Sasori. Sakura hanya mencibir Sasori mendengar perkataannya. "_Ikimashou_," tukas Sasori.

-oo-

"_Otanjoubi Omedeto_ Sakura," ucap Sasori saat ia dan Sakura telah berada disebuah restoran untuk makan malam. "Dan selamat atas kelulusanmu. Sekarang kau resmi menjadi seorang dokter."

"_Arigatou ne_, Sasori-_kun._"

"Ah… aku punya kado special untukmu. Tutuplah matamu dan buka saat hitungan ketiga," perintah Sasori. Awalnya Sakura bingung dengan permintaan Sasori, tapi gadis itu tetap menuruti perintah Sakura. "_Ichi, ni, san_!"

Sakura membuka matanya pada hitungan ketiga seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Sasori. Keningnya berkerut saat ia hanya menatap Sasori yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mengerti maksud tatapan sang gadis, Sasori lalu menggerling ke sesuatu yang ada di hadapan Sakura, sebuah amplop besar yang terdapat lambang dari Konoha Hospital.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Buka saja," sahut Sasori.

"I-ini? Benarkah?" Sakura menatap Sasori tidak percaya setelah membaca isi dari amplop yang baru saja diberikan Sasori.

"Tentu saja itu benar. Selamat Sakura, kau diterima untuk ditempatkan sebagai dokter tetap di Konoha Hospital," ujar Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Sakura pelan. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Sasori erat, tidak peduli dengan pengunjung lain di restoran itu. Hadiah yang diberikan Sasori benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

.

.

**_Fuyu, 19 Januari 2009_**

"_Hanace yo_! Aku tidak mau kalau bukan Cacoli-_jican_," berontak seorang anak kecil berambut merah pada seorang suster.

"Gaara, Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Kau harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan suster," tukas seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan anak bernama Gaara itu.

"Ta-tapi… aku ingin belcama Cacoli-_jican_. Dia janji akan membawaku jalan-jalan hali ini," sahut Gaara kecil pada sang ayah. Kepala keluarga Sabaku itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Membesarkan seorang putra tanpa istrinya adalah yang paling sulit dilakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sabaku-san. Serahkan saja Gaara padaku." Sakura berkata pada ayah Gaara saat ia memasuki kamar rawat Gaara. Pria itu lalu meninggalkan sang putra bersama Sakura. "Gaara-_kun_, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Sakura bertanya seraya mendekati Gaara yang meringkuk di ranjang perawatannya.

"…"

"_Ara_… kau sedang menunggu Sasori-_jisan _ya? Tenang saja, setelah kau menjalani _medical check up_, aku berjanji akan membawa Sasori-_jisan _padamu, _ne_?" bujuk Sakura.

"_H-hontou ni_?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah imutnya.

Sakura mengulum senyumnya saat mendengar suara khas Gaara kecil yang sangat imut, ditambah lagi dengan pipinya yang sedikit tembem. Bayi kecil yang dulu hanya bisa berada di ruang NICU sampai berumur satu tahun itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang balita yang lucu.

"Mm-hmm," Sakura mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya. "Dia pasti akan datang. Saat ini, _ojisan_ sedang membantu seorang pasien untuk sembuh," lanjut Sakura.

Akhirnya Gaara menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Sakura lalu menggendong Gaara ke ruang pemeriksaan.

-oo-

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Ah, Sasori-_kun_. Operasinya sudah selesai? Semuanya berjalan lancar, kan? Gaara-_kun _baru saja tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. Ia terus menanyakan keberadaanmu sampai aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya."

"Hmm, semuanya berjalan lancar. Bagaimana hasil _check up_-nya?" Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang perawatan Gaara.

"Belum keluar. Mereka akan segera mengantarnya ke ruanganmu saat hasilnya sudah keluar," ujar Sakura yang sedang merapikan selimut yang dipakai Gaara. "Sasori-_kun_, aku perhatikan keadaan Gaara semakin menurun. Apa belum ada donor jantung yang tepat untuknya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan mungil milik Gaara yang tidak terpasang selang infus. "Mencari donor jantung lebih sulit dari mencari donor darah. Apalagi golongan darah Gaara sama sepertiku. Bagi kami yang bergolongan darah AB, akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan donor jantung yang tepat. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, sebagai dokter yang menanganinya aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk menyembuhkannya. Gaara pasti sembuh," tegas Sasori.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasori hanya bisa memandang miris ke arah kekasihnya itu. Ia mendekat dan memeluk Sasori dari belakang. "Hmm… aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Kau pasti capek karena baru saja menyelesaikan operasi yang memakan waktu cukup lama," ujar Sakura.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku ingin menemani Gaara malam ini."

"_Demo_… kau bisa menemuinya besok pagi," saran Sakura.

"_Iie_, aku sudah mengingkari janjiku padanya hari ini. Jadi aku hanya ingin menemaninya malam ini, itu saja. Lagipula bukan berarti aku tidak beristirahat, kan?"

"_Ha'i… ha'i_. Apapun yang aku katakan sekarang, kau pasti tidak akan mendengarkannya," ucap Sakura pasrah.

"_Arigatou ne_, Sakura."

Sakura lalu meninggalkan kamar rawat Gaara. Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan perkataan Sasori sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar rawat Gaara.

"_Otanjoubi Omedeto_, Gaara."

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya. Entah sejak kapan, Sasori menjadi sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Mungkin karena pemuda itu juga merasakan bagaimana pahitnya hidup tanpa seorang ibu.

.

.

**_Aki, 8 November 2012_**

"_Tanjoubi Omedeto_, Sasori-_kun~~_"

Sasori sangat terkejut saat mendapati Sakura berada di ruangannya yang telah berubah menjadi ruangan pesta. Di atas meja kerjanya kini tidak ada lagi tumpukan dokumen data-data pasiennya, hanya ada sebuah kue tart ukuran sedang dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya. Ia hampir saja tertawa saat melihat Sakura memakai topi ulang tahun dengan masih memakai jas dokternya.

"Kau ini… seperti anak kecil saja," tukas Sasori.

"Ayo cepat ke sini Sasori-_kun_. Kau harus meniup lilinnya dan membuat sebuah permintaan sebelum tanggal 8 november berakhir," seru Sakura sambil menggandeng lengan Sasori agar pemuda itu melangkah lebih dekat ke arah kue yang telah dipersiapkannya.

Sasori lalu menutup matanya sejenak lalu meniup sepasang lilin yang menyala itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menyiapkan banyak hal untuk ulang tahunmu, kau tahu kan aku juga tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Makanya tadi aku meminta tolong pada Deidara-_nii_ untuk membelikan kue."

"Jadi yang merubah ruanganku menjadi ruang bermain anak-anak ini si _baka_ Dei?"

"Ruang bermain anak-anak? _Mou_! Ini semua kan aku yang membuatnya!" ujar Sakura kesal.

"_Gomen… gomen_, Sakura. Aku hanya heran saja, bagaimana bisa kau sempat merombak ruanganku ini?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku dan kau sama-sama harus _full stand by_ di rumah sakit hari ini, jadi kita cuma bisa merayakannya di sini, kan? Aku sudah minta ijin pada Tsunade-_sensei_, kau tenang saja Sasori-_kun_. Nah, kau pasti lapar. Aku juga sudah meminta tolong pada Dei-_nii_ untuk membelikan _kare_ kesukaanmu. Memang sih tidak panas lagi, tapi sepertinya masih en— Sa-sasori-_kun_?"

Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasori memeluknya erat. "_Arigatou_, Sakura… _Hontou ni arigatou_," ucap Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura pun membalas pelukan Sasori. "_Dou itashimashite_, Sasori-_kun._"

"_Aishiteru yo,_ Sakura. _I'll love you until the day after forever_," ujar Sasori setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"E-eh? _Until the day after forever_? Bukannya _until the end_?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Cintaku padamu tidak akan ada akhirnya Sakura. Cintaku padamu akan terus ada bahkan setelah aku tiada dan seisi dunia ini musnah. Ya, _until the day after forever_," tukas Sasori sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

.

.

**_Haru, 14 Maret 2013_**

Sakura terus memandang jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak waktu perjanjiannya dengan pemuda itu. _Kemana sih dia?_

Perhatiannya teralihkan pada ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. Ah… nada dering ini.

"_Moshimoshi?_ _Mou_… Sasori-_kun_! Kau sudah terlambat lima belas menit. Kau tahu kan aku hanya diberi waktu keluar dari rumah sakit sampai jam lima nanti!" kesal Sakura saat ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Ia tidak perlu melihat ID caller pada ponselnya karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang meneleponnya dari nada dering khusus ponselnya itu.

_"_Gomen na_, Sakura. Aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu. Aku sudah dekat dengan café tempat kau berada. Lihatlah ke seberang jalan, aku bisa melihat rambut _bubble gum_-mu."_

Sakura yang memang saat itu memilih duduk di samping jendela besar café itu bisa langsung melihat Sasori yang sedang berada di seberang jalan, menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau.

"Dimana mobilmu?" tanya Sakura heran saat melihat Sasori yang berjalan kaki.

_"Mobilku mogok di perempatan jalan, jadi aku meninggalkannya. Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" _Suara Sasori terdengar riang dan Sakura dapat melihat senyum lebar yang terus di sunggingkan Sasori. Pemuda itu terus melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hei, Sasori-_kun_. Apa yang membuatmu sangat bahagia sampai kau terus melambaikan tanganmu padaku?" Sakura sedikit malu saat semua orang yang ada di seberang jalan melihat ke arahnya.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah Sasori dari ujung telepon. _"Memangnya aku tidak boleh senang hari ini, hmm? Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat _special_ bagiku,"_ ujar Sasori ringan.

"_Special_? Kenapa? Ulang tahunku masih dua minggu lagi," tukas Sakura polos. Ia bisa melihat Sasori yang sudah menyebrangi jalan bersama pejalan kaki lainnya.

_"Aku kan tidak bilang karena hari ulang tahunmu. Ah, sebentar Sakura… Obaasan, apa kau ingin ke seberang?"_ Terdengar suara Sasori yang sepertinya sedang bertanya pada seseorang. Sakura lalu melihat ke arah Sasori berada. Benar saja, saat ini Sasori tengah membantu seorang nenek menyebrangi jalan.

"_Arigatou, _anak muda," ujar seorang nenek yang ditolong Sasori.

"Aaa… _dochira koso_, _obaasan_. Ah, aku harus segera kembali, ada seseorang yang harus aku temui. _Ki o tsukete kudasai, obaasan_!"

"Semoga gadis itu menerimamu," ujar sang nenek dari jauh.

Sasori sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapan nenek tersebut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa Sasori akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting pada Sakura?

_Ah, mungkin karena ini. _Sasori melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih yang berada di genggamannya. Ia melempar pelan kotak itu ke atas dan menangkapnya sambil bersiul. Senyuman tak lekang dari bibirnya.

"Ah… "

**TIIIN TIIIN**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson yang sangat besar memekakkan telinga Sasori, ia tidak tahu darimana asal suara itu. Karena saat ia akan menoleh ke sumber suara, hanya kegelapan lah yang menghampirinya.

-oo-

"Sasori-_kun, abunaaaaaiiii_!" Sakura berteriak kencang, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasori yang saat itu tengah memungut sesuatu di tengah jalan. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa lampu untuk pejalan kaki telah berganti menjadi merah dan sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju tanpa ragu ke arahnya. Namun sayangnya, suara Sakura yang berada di dalam café tidak mampu didengar oleh Sasori. Tubuh Sakura lemas saat melihat tubuh Sasori terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat pemuda itu berada sebelumnya. Sakura segera keluar dari café dan menghampiri tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sasori-_kun_, Sasori-_kun_ bangunlah! Sasori-_kun, onegai_! Siapapun tolong panggilkan ambulans!" Sakura sangat panik saat melihat keadaan Sasori. Wajah pemuda itu penuh darah, bahkan ia tidak bisa membedakan antara warna darah dan rambut Sasori yang juga berwarna merah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia merobek gaun panjangnya dan membebat kepala Sasori. Walaupun ia sangat takut saat ini, namun intuisinya sebagai seorang dokter mengharuskannya untuk bersikap tenang. _Sasori-kun kau harus bertahan! Zettai!_

-oo-

Sakura terus menggigit kuku jarinya sambil berjalan bolak balik—kebiasaannya saat ia sedang panik.

"Sakura tenanglah! Sasori-_senpai_ pasti baik-baik saja. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang ditangani oleh Tsunade-_sensei_." Ino yang saat itu juga berada di depan ruang operasi berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Ino? Tubuh Sasori-_kun_… tubuhnya berlumuran darah! Ia terpental cukup keras! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah melihat kekasihku terlempar sejauh itu setelah tertabrak truk?!" kalut Sakura.

Ino tersentak mendengar Sakura yang hilang kendali. Ia lalu mendekati Sakura dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Setidaknya kau harus percaya bahwa Sasori-_senpai _akan baik-baik saja Sakura."

Berhasil. Ino berhasil membuat Sakura untuk lebih tenang. Sekarang gadis itu terduduk sambil menangis dalam diam. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut. Gadis itu berdoa dengan khusyuk agar sang kekasih bisa diselamatkan.

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

"Argh! Sampai kapan mereka membuat kita menunggu?!" Deidara yang saat itu juga telah berada di depan ruang operasi akhirnya tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"_Oniisan_!" sergah Ino. Ia masih memeluk Sakura yang saat ini sudah lebih tenang. Gadis itu hanya meringkuk di pelukannya sambil menatap kosong ke lantai.

"Tsunade-s_ensei_!"

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar Ino menyebutkan nama Tsunade, dokter yang menangani operasi Sasori. Sakura hendak mengikuti beberapa suster yang membawa tubuh Sasori keluar ruang operasi, namun Tsunade menahannya.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ujarnya dengan raut wajah serius. Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ada apa ini? Bukankah Sasori baik-baik saja? Setidaknya dia tidak melihat suster-suster tersebut menutup wajah Sasori. Itu artinya Sasorinya masih hidup, bukan?

"Ada apa _sensei_? Operasi Sasori-kun berjalan lancar, kan? Dia bisa sembuh, kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada gusar. "_Sensei_ katakan sesuatu padaku! Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

"Sakura tenanglah!" sergah Ino.

"Sasori memang tidak meninggal. Tapi… keadaannya bahkan lebih buruk dari itu," ujar Tsunade lirih.

"Apa? Lebih buruk dari itu? _Sonna_! Jangan katakan kalau… Sasori-_kun _mengalami koma?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura semakin menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan heran. _Tidak koma? Lalu apa?_

"Sasori… mengalami _brain death_."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, begitu juga dengan Ino yang berada di sampingnya.

_Brain death? Sonna! Sasori-senpai mengalami brain death?_

Sakura terduduk lemas di lantai. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tsunade. _Brain death_? Bagi seorang dokter, keadaan pasiennya yang mengalami _brain death_ bahkan lebih buruk dari keadaan saat pasien itu meninggal ataupun koma.

_Sasori-kun… Doshiyo?_

.

.

**_Haru, 28 Maret 2013_**

Sakura memandang lirih pada sesosok tubuh yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya. Wajahnya sangat damai seperti sedang tertidur. Bodoh! Dia memang tertidur. Ya. Pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Namun Sakura tidak ingin mengakuinya, Bunyi dari _elektrokardiograf_ yang teratur menandakan bahwa jantung Sasori masih berdetak. Sakura juga masih bisa merasakan kehangatan saat ia menyentuh tangan Sasori.

"Sasori-_kun_, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?" tanya Sakura sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Sebuah senyuman pahit. "_Daijobu_… walaupun aku tidak mendengarnya, aku tahu kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali," lirihnya.

Sakura memandang ke _ventilator_ yang terhubung ke mulut Sasori. Alat itu lah yang saat ini membantu Sasori agar tetap hidup. Jika alat itu dilepas, maka saat itu juga Sasori akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. "Bangunlah Sasori-_kun. _Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi? Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Kalau kau terus tidur, siapa yang akan merawat Gaara-_kun_, Sasori-_kun_? Bangunlah…_onegai_!" ujar Sakura lirih. Gadis itu menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sasori yang juga tergenggam. Tergenggam? Sakura ingat bahwa tangan kanan Sasori terus tergenggam sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kata dokter Tsunade, tidak ada yang bisa membuka genggaman Sasori, entah kenapa. Karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasori, maka dokter Tsunade memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. _"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin ditunjukkan olehnya padamu, Sakura."_ Begitulah pesan Tsunade.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, Sasori-_kun_? Kenapa kau berhenti berjalan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

.

.

**_Fuyu, 19 Januari 2014_**

"Yugao-_san_? Ada apa? Kau terlihat bingung," Sakura bertanya pada seorang suster yang terlihat bingung, sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ah, Sakura-_sensei_. Aku sedang mencari Gaara-_kun_. Apakah _sensei _melihatnya?"

"Gaara-_kun_? Dia tidak ada di kamarnya?"

"_Iie, _tadi aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil obatnya. Tapi saat aku kembali, dia sudah tidak ada."

"Ah… kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya juga. Kau tenang saja, Yugao-_san_. Gaara-_kun _tidak mungkin pergi jauh." Sakura melangkah cepat menyusuri seluruh koridor rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. _Gaara-kun kau ada dimana?_

Wajahnya semakin bertambah khawatir saat tak ditemukannya keberadaan Gaara. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada bocah tujuh tahun itu. Tujuh tahun? Sakura lalu melihat jam tangannya. _Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?_ Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, ia tahu dimana Gaara berada. Benar saja! Gaara berada di kamar rawat Sasori. Bagaimana bisa Sakura melupakan kemungkinan bahwa Gaara saat ini berada di kamar Sasori?

Sakura terpaku saat ia membuka pintu kamar Sasori, tentunya dengan sangat pelan. Ia melihat Gaara duduk di samping ranjang Sasori terbaring sambil menggenggam tangan Sasori.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks," walaupun samar, Sakura dapat mendengar suara tangisan Gaara. "_Ojisan_… Kapan _ojisan_ bangun? A-aku tidak ingin mereka yang menyentuh tubuhku. A-aku tidak ingin mereka yang membelah tubuhku. A-aku cuma ingin _ojisan_ yang melakukannya." Gaara berkata sambil tergugu. "_Ojisan_, kenapa yang di dalam sini terasa lebih sakit melihatmu tidak bangun daripada saat dia kambuh dan membuatku pingsan? Kenapa begitu sakit, _jisan_? Aku yakin Sasori-_jisan_ pasti bangun. Buktikan kalau kata-kata suster itu tidak benar. _Jisan_ akan bangun, kan? _Jisan_ berjanji akan merayakan ulang tahunku setiap tahun. Jisan harus menepatinya, _ne_?"

Sakura menutup mulutnya agar Gaara tak mendengar tangisannya. Anak itu, dia juga percaya bahwa Sasori akan bangun. Sakura tidak dapat menahan perasaannya. Ia lalu melangkah ke arah Gaara dan memeluk bocah itu erat, sangat erat.

"Sakura-_obasan_?"

"Sasori-_ji_ pasti akan bangun, Gaara-_kun_. _Zettai_! Percayalah!"

.

.

**_Aki, 8 November 2014_**

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti, Sasori-_kun_! Kenapa mereka tega mengatakan hal itu padaku. Bahkan Ino dan Deidara-_nii_ juga mengatakannya. _Doshiyo_? _Doshiyo_, Sasori-_kun_?" Sakura menatap wajah Sasori yang enggan membuka matanya. Ia teringat kembali dengan ucapan Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Sakura, apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang kukatakan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura saat gadis itu menghampirinya untuk menyerahkan laporan beberapa pasien._

_"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, _sensei_. Tidak akan pernah," tegas Sakura._

_"Sakura, sudah hampir dua tahun Sasori seperti itu. Jika kau menyayanginya, kau harus mempertimbangkannya!"_

_"Bagaimana mungkin anda menyuruhku mempertimbangkan untuk membunuhnya, _sensei_?" seru Sakura. Nada suaranya mulai meninggi. _

_"_Euthanasia_ bukanlah pembunuhan. Kau tahu benar itu Sakura! Mau sampai kapan kau terus membiarkan Sasori dalam keadaan seperti itu?"_

_"Aku akan menunggu sampai ada jalan keluarnya."_

_"Sakura, jika Sasori saat ini mengalami koma. Aku juga tidak akan menyarankanmu melakukan hal itu. Tapi Sasori adalah pasien dengan keadaan _Brain Death_. Kau tahu pasti keadaan itu."_

_"Maka dari itu aku akan terus menunggu sampai dunia kedokteran menemukan jalan keluarnya."_

_"Jangan bodoh, Sakura! Kau tahu benar bahwa pasien _Brain Death _itu sama saja dengan fakta bahwa pasien itu sudah meninggal!" Suara Tsunade terdengar meninggi._

_"Tapi jantungnya masih berdetak, _sensei!_" Baru kali ini Sakura melawan kata-kata gurunya itu. Bagaimanapun ia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan yang dialami Sasori._

_"Sakura, otaklah yang mengatur seluruh koordinasi seluruh sistem di tubuh manusia. Kau seorang dokter, Sakura. Dan kau sangat mengerti hal itu. Jika jantung seorang pasien rusak tapi otaknya masih bekerja, ada kemungkinan pasien tersebut bisa selamat dengan melakukan cangkok jantung. Tapi jika otak seorang pasien mati itu sama saja dengan pasien itu sudah meninggal secara medis. Bagaimana mungkin kau hidup dengan bantuan alat-alat itu selamanya, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Sampai kapan Sakura? Pikirkanlah kehidupanmu juga. Kau masih harus terus menjalani hidupmu, aku yakin Sasori juga menginginkan hal itu."_

_Sakura terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Tsunade. Ia mengerti semua yang diucapkan Tsunade. Tapi entah kenapa, hatinya menolak semua kebenaran itu, tidak ingin mempercayainya_.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada Sasori yang terbaring. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Sasori. "Kau masih hidup kan, Sasori-_kun_?" Tidak ada sahutan. Hanya ada deru napas perlahan Sasori dan bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung. "_Otanjoubi Omedeto_, Sasori-_kun_." Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut emerald Sakura.

.

.

**_Fuyu, 10 Januari 2015_**

"Sakura… aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku melakukan tindakan _euthanasia_ pada Sasori. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Keadaan Gaara, tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Kondisi jantung anak itu semakin lama semakin memburuk. Aku tidak bisa melakukan operasi lagi padanya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat melemah. Satu-satunya tindakan yang dapat membuat presentase hidupnya meningkat adalah pencangkokan jantung. Jika tindakan itu tidak dilakukan dalam waktu dekat, maka hidup Gaara tidak akan bertahan lama," jelas Tsunade pada Sakura saat ia mengunjungi ruang kerja muridnya itu.

"Apa donor jantung yang cocok belum juga ditemukan, _sensei_?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Tsunade menatap emerald Sakura sejenak, lalu ia menghela napas. "Sudah."

"Siapa?"

"Sasori."

"_Na-nani_?" Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Kau pasti tahu Sakura, seorang pasien _Brain Death_ bisa melakukan pendonoran organ. Karena selain otaknya, organ lainnya masih bekerja. Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama bahwa jantung Sasori cocok dengan Gaara. Namun aku menahannya karena aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura. Tapi saat ini aku harus mengatakannya padamu, kondisi Gaara benar-benar kritis. Jika aku menemukan pendonor lain, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini padamu," ujar Tsunade dengan raut wajah sesal.

"_Sonna_!" Tubuh Sakura melemas saat mendengar penuturan Tsunade. Bagaimana bisa ia memilih antara kehidupan Sasori, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai dengan kehidupan Gaara, anak laki-laki yang dipercayakan oleh ibu anak itu pada Sakura untuk menjaganya.

"Dan aku juga menemukan ini di loker penyimpanan pribadi Sasori." Tsunade menyodorkan sebuah kartu pada Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat sempurna saat melihat kartu itu. Kartu itu adalah kartu donor milik Sasori.

"Sasori mempunyai kartu donor jantung, itu berarti dia sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan jantungnya pada orang yang membutuhkan jika dia meninggal. Dan orang itu adalah Gaara. Pikirkanlah hal ini baik-baik Sakura. Aku tahu, aku sangat kejam mengatakan hal ini padamu, Sakura. Tapi ini bukan pilihan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Kartu ini menjadi buktii sah bahwa Sasori menginginkan jantungnya untuk didonorkan pada Gaara. Meskipun kau menentangnya, disaat yang tepat aku harus melakukannya, Sakura. Aku memberitahumu hal ini karena aku ingin kau mengikhlaskan Sasori." Tsunade lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Sakura. Sebelum Tsunade menutup pintu ruangan Sakura, dokter muda itu dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Tsunade. "_Gomennasai, _Sakura."

-oo-

"_Ne_ Sasori-_kun_, apa benar yang dikatakan Tsunade-_sensei _tadi siang bahwa kau sebenarnya ingin mendonorkan jantungmu pada Gaara-_kun_? Apa kau akan marah jika aku tidak menyetujuinya? Kumohon Sasori-_kun_, jawab aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Sakura. "Aku benar-benar lelah dengan keadaan ini Sasori-_kun_. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk pergi bersamamu?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura tersentak, ia mendongakkan wajahnya. _Kamisama_, _jangan katakan bahwa aku sedang bermimpi_. Pemuda itu. Ya, Sasori. Sasori akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang wajah pemuda itu. Hangat. Pemuda itu benar-benar nyata. "Sasori-_kun_!" Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasori dan tangisnya pecah saat Sasori membelai rambutnya pelan.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura. Aku membuatmu khawatir selama ini."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Iee_, semua itu tidak artinya daripada melihatmu terbangun."

"Hmm, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

"Ah… aku panggilkan Tsunade-_sensei_ dulu, tubuhmu harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, kan?" Sakura sudah akan beranjak saat Sasori menahannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Duduklah disini," Sasori menepuk ranjangnya, menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menurutinya. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik Sasori. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat sangat kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu," tukas Sasori.

"Hmm… aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit."

"Ah…ya. Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan keadaanku. Setelah ini kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau harus makan dan tidur yang cukup, _ne _Sakura? Walau terkadang kau sibuk dengan pekerjaan di rumah sakit, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu, kau mengerti?"

"_Ha'i_, _sensei_," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin bangkit dari pelukan Sasori. Sakura hanya ingin menikmati belaian lembut Sasori di rambutnya yang sangat ia rindukan. "Sasori-_kun_, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau berhenti berjalan disaat hari kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

"Oh itu. Karena aku ingin memungut sesuatu yang saat itu sangat berharga bagiku," jawab Sasori. "Tapi mungkin aku sedikit menyesalinya sekarang," bisik Sasori.

"Heh? Sesuatu yang berharga? Apa itu?"

Sasori lalu menghentikan belaiannya pada rambut Sakura. Sakura sedikit terganggu karena Sasori menghentikan belaiannya. Namun ia terkejut saat tangan Sasori sudah berada di depan wajahnya menyodorkan sebuah cincin emas putih yang bermahkotakan kuntum bunga Sakura. "Aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu, saat itu. Aku terlalu bersemangat saat mendengar kata-kata penyemangat yang diberikan oleh nenek yang aku bantu sebrangkan sehingga menjatuhkannya. Saat aku akan memungutnya, aku tidak sadar bahwa ada truk yang sedang melaju ke arahku," jelas Sasori.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Ternyata inilah alasan kenapa Sasori berhenti saat itu. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi," ujar Sasori.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku selalu ada di sampingmu Sakura. Kau ingat kan kata-kataku saat kita merayakan ulang tahunku dua tahun yang lalu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasori. "_I'll love you until the day after forever, _Sakura. Walaupun nanti ragaku sudah tidak bisa kau sentuh dan tidak bisa kau lihat, percayalah sakura, aku akan terus mencintaimu bahkan saat aku berada di tempat peristirahatanku yang terakhir." Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"_Iee_, jangan mengatakan hal itu Sasori-_kun_. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika kau tidak ada di sampingku." Sakura kembali memeluk Sasori erat, tidak ingin Sasori pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kau masih punya Gaara, Sakura. Bukankah kau telah berjanji pada ibunya untuk menjada Gaara? Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin Gaara sembuh?"

"_Iee… Iee_, Sasori-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Sakura… Gaara sangat membutuhkanku saat ini. Dia berhak hidup Sakura. Itulah mengapa sampai detik ini Tuhan masih memberinya kehidupan. Akulah yang harus pergi terlebih dahulu, Sakura. Tidak ada gunanya jika kau mengorbankan kehidupan Gaara hanya untuk diriku yang sudah mati."

"_Yamero yo_, Sasori-_kun_! Ku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau masih hidup, kau masih hidup."

"Sakura dengarkan aku…" Sasori memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak bisa terus hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini Sakura. Suatu saat, alat-alat yang membantu jantungku untuk terus berdetak tidak akan mampu mengembalikan kehidupanku. Dan saat itu akan sangat terlambat untuk menolong Gaara. Ijinkan aku untuk bisa terus mencintaimu melalui Gaara, Sakura. Ikhlaskan kepergianku, Sakura. _Onegai_!" Sasori tersenyum lirih pada Sakura. Sakura merasa Sasori semakin menjauh darinya. Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin melihat ekspresi sedih Sasori seperti itu.

"Sasori-_kuuuunnnnn_!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Bangunlah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Suara Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari tidurnya.

Peluh membanjiri wajah Sakura. _Mimpi? Apakah benar tadi itu mimpi?_ Sakura lalu menatap telapak tangannya yang sepertinya menggenggam sesuatu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sebuah cincin emas putih bermahkotakan kuntum bunga Sakura. _Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Sasori-kun benar-benar menemuiku_. Sakura lalu menatap wajah Sasori yang masih menutup matanya. Itu artinya raut sedih yang ditunjukkan Sasori juga benar.

"Sakura? _Daijobu_?"

"_Ha'i, daijobu yo_, Ino. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ah itu…" Ino tampak gugup menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ada apa? Pasti ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, kan?"

"A-ano… kondisi Gaara-_kun_ semakin kritis." Ino berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Sekarang dia berada di ruang ICU— Sakura!" Tanpa menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Ino, Sakura langsung berlari ke ruang ICU. Ia menggenggam erat cincin pemberianSasori. _Bertahanlah Gaara-kun! Onegai!_

.

.

**_Haru, 28 Maret 2030_**

Seorang wanita paruh baya memandang bangga ke arah kerumunan muda-mudi yang memakai toga. Matanya tak lepas dari seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir tipisnya. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang hanya ia berikan pada wanita itu. Pemuda itu lalu menghampirinya, diikuti oleh dua temannya yang berambut kuning terang dan hitam kebiruan.

"Oi, Gaara… Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami bahwa bibimu itu adalah Sakura-_sensei_?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut kuning terang.

"_Urusai_, Naruto!" ketus Gaara. "_Obasan_ sudah lama?" tanya Gaara pada wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

"_Iee_, baru saja. Oh ya…selamat atas kelulusan kalian, Naruto-_kun, _Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura.

"_Arigatou ne, sensei_," jawab pemuda bernama Naruto dan Sasuke itu serentak.

"_Sensei_, aku tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan kalian sangat dekat. Kenapa saat kami menjalani BSL di Konoha Hospital kau begitu keras pada Gaara?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu karena Sakura-_obasan_ sangat mengerikan," sahut Gaara. "_Ittai_!" Gaara meringis kesakitan saat merasakan pukulan di kepalanya, tentu saja pukulan itu berasal dari Sakura.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin membeda-bedakan kalian," jawab Sakura.

"Hn, aku setuju dengan _sensei_," ujar Sasuke.

"Oi _teme_! Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau menyukai Sakura-_sensei, _kan?" tukas Naruto polos.

Wajah Sasuke bersemu saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. "_Baka_ _dobe_!" Ia lalu menyeret Naruto dari hadapan Sakura dan Gaara agar pemuda pirang itu tidak melanjutkan perkataan bodohnya.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. "_Ne obasan_, apa kau tertarik pada Sasuke, heh?" tuntutnya.

"_Sonna_! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu!" Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. "_Ara…ara_, aku hanya milik Sasori dan milikmu," lanjut Sakura. Ia lalu menunjuk dada Gaara, tepat dimana jantungnya berada. "Kau bisa merasakannya, kan? Kalau dia akan berdetak lebih cepat saat aku berdekatan dengan pria lain?" tanyanya.

"_Mochiron_!" sahut Gaara penuh percaya diri.

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Gaara. "Tapi, kau sekarang sudah harus memikirkan seorang wanita yang tepat untuk mendampingi hidupmu. Kau tidak mungkin terus hidup sendiri, kan?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku asalkan _obasan_ terus berada disampingku. Lagipula tidak ada wanita yang menarik hatiku kecuali… " Perkataan Gaara terhenti saat ia melihat serang gadis manis berambut cokelat sebahu.

"_Ara_… jadi gadis yang berhasil membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang adalah Matsuri-_chan_? Tenang saja, _obasan_ akan membantumu untuk dekat dengannya," goda Sakura.

"_Urusai_!" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Hmm… sepertinya aku harus melaporkan hal ini pada Sasori-_kun_. Dia juga pasti akan senang mendengar kau akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis."

"_Obasan_, _Yamero yo_! Sasori-_jisan _tidak akan mempercayainya."

"Mm-hmm…" ujar Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sasori-_kun_ bahkan mungkin lebih mengerti daripada aku."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menggodanya lebih jauh, bisa-bisa wajahnya akan berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Sakura mengulum senyumnya saat melihat Gaara yang mendahuluinya dengan kesal. Ia lalu memandang ke langit musim semi saat itu. "_Ne_ Sasori-_kun,_ kau lihat, kan? Gaara sudah tumbuh jadi pria dewasa, bahkan ia mulai jatuh hati pada seorang gadis. Aku memenuhi janjiku padamu kan, Sasori-_kun_. Jadi berbahagialah di sana. Dan terima kasih telah memberikan hidupmu pada Gaara." Sakura lalu menutup matanya dan merasakan angin musim semi yang menyapu lembut wajahnya, seolah-olah menyampaikan pesannya pada Sasori di atas sana.

-FIN-

.

.

_I'll love you until the day after forever – Kami Garcia_

.

.

Hai minna…

Ini fict pertamaku setelah hiatus sekian lama….Fiuh…

Maaf kalo fict nya jelek, apalagi pair fict ini SasoXSaku…*takut ga dapet feelnya* .

Ntah kenapa pengen ikutan event nya…hehehe

Selagi ada ide jadi ya coba aku buat…Maaf kalo hasilnya mengecewakan…

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya…arigatou ne ^-^

Sign,

Cye Dessy Uchiha-chan ^o^


End file.
